This invention relates to a V-shaped, two cycle engine for an outboard and more particularly to an improved high efficiency and compact induction system for such an engine.
Because of their relative simplicity and compact configuration, two cycle engines are employed for a wide variety of purposes. One environment in which such engines find particular application is in outboard motors. Because of their compact nature, two cycle engines lend themself particularly to this application. In connection with outboard motors, it has recently been the practice to employ V-type engines in order to permit a larger displacement and greater output in a smaller area. However, because of the compact nature of a V-type engine it is difficult to provide adequate induction capability to the crankcase chambers of the engine so as to develop maximum power and realize the full potential of the displacement. The reason for this is that the fuel air charge must be delivered to the crankcase chambers for induction and compression before transfer to the combustion chambers. As a result, the positioning of the intake system and the provision of adequate capacity for it has presented some problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for a V-type two cycle crankcase compression internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for a V-type crankcase compression internal combustion engine wherein separate passages supply the charge to the crankcase chambers and at least a portion of these passages is disposed outside of the valley of the V cylinder banks so as to promote better space utilization while, at the same time, offering a compact arrangement.